Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm
The''' Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm''' (shorthand United Tsuinaron Triumvirate, Tsuinaron Triumvirate, Normarian Federation, or abbreviated as DFSNA) is the current political embodiment of the Tsuinaron race and its counterparts in the Norma Arm. It succeeded the Puqortian Democratic Republic and was established in 45 SE (1953 BCE), 45 years after the Tsuinaron entered space. The DFSNA was established after the Tsuinaron Restoration, when the communist regime of the PDR was overthrown by forces led by the former High King and the King of Lariru. The fourth continent, Boshiran whose inhabitants are banished practicers of Boshiranism, is not included in the running of the DFSNA, and is under the administration of the High King. History After the end of the War of the Tsuinaron States and the formation of the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, the Tsuinaron people worked to develop propulsion systems for space travel. After entering space, the Tsuinaron discovered that the three large luminiscent objects in the night sky, along with the stars, were the other planets of their system. And so, the TUSM was renamed the Puqortia Democratic Federation. After launching several spacecraft and perfecting their propulsion, the TUSM began to expand beyond their own solar system, colonising them and adding them to their territories. By 45 SE, 45 years after the Tsuinaron launched their first spacecraft, they had encountered several species and added their planets to Tsuinaron territory. However, several years after the establishment of the PDF, the King of Yushiriion, along with the military, in a coup d'etat, overthrew the Triumvirate and proclaimed the Puqortian Democratic Republic, a militaristic communist regime which lasted for 30 years. For more information, see the article. However, a revolution overthrew the Republic, and the DFSNA was established. Government The Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm is headed by the High King, also known as the King of Quarion. Next in the hierarchy is the High Queen, who is either married to the High King or ascends to the throne herself. The High Queen, when ascending to the throne, basically takes on the role of the High King. The King or Queen of Lariru manages international affairs. This means that he or she has control over the embassies, consulates, and is one of the Tsuinaron representatives in the Federation. The ruler of Yushiriion, however, is the head of the Tsuinaron military. Collectively, the rulers of the three continents are known as the Triumvirate, as stated in the Constitution of the Federation. To balance the Kings and Queens with democratic rule, the Triumvirate is advised by the Normarian Federati on Senate. The Senate has one representative each from all the territories and colonies of the DFSNA. There are also elected Ministers of Education, Agriculture, Health and other areas. Representatives from each of the Military's branches also take part independently in the Senate. The DFSNA government spends most of its budget on the foreign affairs program, and education, as the Tsuinaron highly value collaboration between peoples, and education of the young and old. Before 2146 CE, the capital of the DFSNA was the planet of Puqortia. Since 2146, the DFSNA has a series of capital planets: Puqortia is home to the Triumvirate and Federation Senate. Technosilis is the nation's judicial centre, while Siagla is the headquarters of the Defence Force. Notable Senate members Territorial Governors *Governor of Technosilis - Senator Irata Mutsuto *Governor of Siagla - Sen. Makuto Chira *Governor of Tsukaporo - Sen. Yuki Amiko *Governor of Tsukapokoru - Sen. Shira Okira Ministers *Minister for Education - Minister Sakiro Nachi *Minister for Agriculture - Minister Orichi Nokuri *Minister for Health - Minister Eki Matori Representatives in other areas *Representative of the Army - Minister-General Irata Tsukai *Representative of the Navy - Admiral Machi Kuro *Representative of the Starfleet - Rear Admiral Ikira Makito *Representative in the Federation Senate for the Human People - Senator Hitori Mawasaki *Senate Representative for the Foreign Affairs Council - Senator Kunamo Nachira Territories and Dominions With each system directly within DFSNA space considered a territory, the DFSNA has 20,000 territories, each represented by one member in the Federation Senate. However, the DFSNA also has dominions and puppet states that support the DFSNA. The government of the DFSNA permits most of its dominions to form independent militaries and governments, as long as their ideals do not conflict with those of the DFSNA. Durtoch Dominions The Durtoch ('Daatokku' in Tsuinarese) Dominions are a unified set of Tsuinaron Dominions, although the government does not recognise this unification. The capital planet of the Durtoch Dominions is the planet of Kiri. Morinimo Dominion Originally a colony established by the Tsuinaron within the Death's Head Nebula, Morinimo declared itself independent from the Tsuinaron, forming the Morinimo Republic. A small quarrel ensued between the governments of the Morinimans and Tsuinaron, until the Tsuinaron deemed it necessary to use military action against the 'Rebels'. This began the little known war, which was named the Six Days War. Six days after the war began, the Morinimo Republic emerged victorious. For a time, the MR was completely independent, and traded with nations such as the FMASN and the Delson Hegemony. However, when the Harbingers attacked the Norma Arm, they seized the Morinimo Republic, and the capital of Noshiri was overrun by Harbingers. The DFSNA stepped in to resolve the situation, and defeated the Harbingers. The Morinimo Republic, based on a conditional treaty drew up by both the DFSNA and MR, the Morinimo Republic was dissolved back into a dominion, however, the Morinimans were allowed semi-sovereignty. Today, the Morinimo Dominion is one of the most independent of the Tsuinaron territories. Kingdom of Okira The Kingdom of Okira is a puppet state of the DFSNA and is ruled by the King of Okira. The Okira were at first a valuable ally to the DFSNA, but the destruction of the Okiran homeworld of Okka caused the Okira to flee into DFSNA territory. The DFSNA granted the Okira possession of a planet, which they renamed 'New Okka'. This was under the condition that the Okira's state would become a puppet of the DFSNA. Election system In the Federation Senate, each member belongs to a political party and is elected by the population of a certain territory to be the territory representative. As stated in the Constitution of the Normarian Federation, each member of the Senate has to step down after a term of four years if the territory is inside the Eye of Deus Nebula, or two years if outside of it. Then, the territorial elections take place. However, a national election can occur: where the entire Senate is dissolved and new members are elected to government. The political party with the most seats in the Senate can form a majority government if the total number of seats amount to at least 13,500 of the 20,000 seats. This government would advise the Triumvirate on the political landscape, and is led by the High Senator. This system of government does have its flaws. Weak Triumvirates in the DFSNA's past have easily been heavily influenced by power-hungry High Senators, sometimes causing the DFSNA to go into a dark age of decline. Although each territorial representative of the Senate is of a political party, the representatives of the military are not members of a political party. Education When Normarians reach the age of four, which is the average age when Normarian youngsters master locomotion and basic speech may attend one year of kindergarten. This is voluntary, though many parents opt to send their children to kindergarten. The next stage is pre-primary, which is mandatory for all Normarian children, where they consolidate on the information learnt in kindergarten. After a year of pre-primary, Normarian children go through eight years of primary school (Ramukou), where intermediate-level language is taught. In primary school, children also learn another language, which varies from school to school. The Languages Other Than Tsuinarese (LOTT) program encompasses languages such as English and Klingon. Primary school students also learn intermediate-level mathematics, science, society and environment, as well as art and music. Normarian children then progress into junior secondary school (Chokoukou), where they remain for two years. Here, they again consolidate on the knowledge accumulated in primary school. After junior secondary school, youths progress to senior secondary school or high school (Marikoukou), where they complete their secondary schooling. Currency The DFSNA uses a currency known as the Normarian Yen (¥), or Reiben in Tsuinarese. The currency exchange is carefully watched over by the Normarian Reserve Bank. Notes *1 Reiben En - the Reiben En is basically the Normarian equivalent to the dollar. *2 Reiben En *5 Reiben En *10 Reiben En *20 Reiben En *50 Reiben En *100 Reiben En *1 000 Reiben En *10 000 Reiben En Coins *1 Reiben Kun - 1 Cent *2 Reiben Kun *5 Reiben Kun *10 Reiben Kun *20 Reiben Kun *50 Reiben Kun Population The population of the DFSNA consists of 20 trillion individuals in total. 18.5 trillion of these are legitimate citizens who live within the borders of the nation. Another trillion are permanent residents and immigrants, while the remaining 500 billion are citizens who live outside the country and have not renounced their citizenship. 60% of the total population are Tsuinaron. 20% are Kryat, and 15% are Klingon. 1% are Phytos, while the other 9% are other minority species. Constitution After the end of the War of the Tsuinaron States and the foundation of the Tsuinaron Union of Sovereign Monarchies, no Constitution was created, and so, the political system was weak and crime flourished. Prior to the beginning of the Space Era, the TUSM suffered from having one of the highest crime rates in the galaxy. In 45 SE, a referendum regarding the reorganisation of the state to accommodate for the TUSM's now-diverse population was held. Thus, the DFSNA was created. To avoid the crime rate, strict laws were set and a Constitution was written. This Constitution was written by the three Kings to prevent chaos returning to the DFSNA. In the Constitution, the Triumvirate refers to the Kings and Queens as a collective. Category:Governments Category:Tsuinaron